Mudora
by Egrett Williams
Summary: —Mira niña, te lo pondré simple: si hubiera un libro con tu vida escrita en él, ¿lo leerías? —¿Por qué no? Ojalá se hubiera dado cuenta... —Princesa Zelda, has vuelto a equivocarte.
1. La advertencia

**Aclaraciones iniciales:**

El fic está basado en los acontecimientos de _Ocarina of Time_ , siendo este primer capitulo antes de estos.

Los pensamientos están en cursiva, por cierto.

 **Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen y hago esto solo por mera entretención y sin ánimos de lucro.**

Espero que disfruten la lectura. :)

* * *

 **Mudora**

— _Si hubiera algún libro con la historia de tu vida, ¿leerías el final?_ —D _ijo la voz, con ese tono lúgubre y sardónico, al que ya se había acostumbrado._

— _¿Por qué no?_ —R _espondió, su tono era una burla en comparación al que usaba la voz, ésta no la vio pronunciar su pregunta, pero podía imaginar su sonrisa desafiante y juguetona._

 _Ojalá hubiera visto las verdaderas intenciones tras sus palabras._

 **…**

 **I**

 **La advertencia**

Zelda pensaba en aquel entonces que había veces —muchas de hecho— en las cuales no podía ser más feliz.

Aquello, acompañado del pensamiento de que si una minúscula gota de felicidad entraba en su ser definitivamente estallaría, pero no moriría, claro que no lo haría. Algo como la felicidad nunca podría matarla.

Más bien, creía en la posibilidad de que aquellos fragmentos que componían su ser llegaran a tomar la forma de una pequeña Zelda. Mucho más pequeña de lo que actualmente era, porque para los cortesanos ella todavía era la pequeña princesa Zelda.

Si fuese así, bien sabría lo que haría, cómo no saberlo. Perseguiría a sus maestros por todo el castillo, incluso en aquellos lugares recónditos en donde, a veces, le daba miedo ir por el ambiente sombrío que había allí. Los hartaría con todas esas preguntas que tanto les molestaba que hiciera y los obligaría a responderlas, si no, no servían de nada sin su respuesta, a menos que esta no fuera al caso. O fuera uno de sus intentos para disuadirla.

Pensaba, con esa sonrisa traviesa que solo ella tenía, en sus caras de fastidio al escuchar tantos cuestionamientos dichos sin cesar por cientos de diminutas voces al unísono. O mejor aún, que cada una de sus "mini-yo" pronunciara una pregunta distinta, porque bien sabía que si quería saciar su curiosidad debía de contar con la colaboración de todas para acabar ese mismo día (aunque lo creía imposible, su curiosidad era infinita).

Zelda podía divertirse a sí misma fácilmente con ese tipo de pensamientos revoloteando en su cabeza, de la misma forma en la que había visto la hadas hacían sus travesuras. Sus fantasías le permitían gozar de todas aquellas cosas que no se atrevía, ni se atrevería a hacer. Por suerte, siempre podía soñar y puesta a soñar, ¡podía hacerlo en grande!

La pequeña princesa, de recientes ocho años cumplidos, contaba con una curiosidad y vivacidad que se reflejaban en sus cristalinos ojos azules, y ciertamente no dejaba de sorprender, incluso a aquellos cercanos a ella, como Impa, que según le decían varios, era una tarea harto difícil.

Una mañana despertó con unas imperiosas ganas de leer, la princesa era una ávida lectora a su corta edad. Así que hizo todo el mérito posible para acabar con sus clases en el menor tiempo posible.

Logró su objetivo sin dificultades, hacia algún tiempo había dado con el truco y este para su suerte, o desgracia (aún no sabía cómo determinarlo), consistía en quedarse callada. Quería darse el tiempo de encontrar un buen libro con el que entretenerse un buen rato, alimentar su imaginación y creatividad, y refrescarse el pensamiento.

Zelda recorrió los largos pasillos de la biblioteca con reprimida impaciencia, porque si realmente esperaba encontrar lo que buscaba debía hacer acopio de toda la que poseía. Se repitió mentalmente las palabras de Impa, la paciencia es una virtud decía, con ese timbre de voz tan monótono que la caracterizaba. Pensó entonces que Impa de verdad debía de tenerla, porque después de tantas veces de repetirle hasta el hastío la misma frase, ella no terminaba de comprender como no se cansaba.

Por lo tanto, ¿no era más fácil calificar la impaciencia como una característica inédita en ella y dejarla a lo suyo, así como su nana poseía una testarudez de magnitudes similares a su impaciencia? Impa parecía no entender aquel punto y como no poseía su perseverancia decidió dejarlo, en cuanto vio que nunca daría su brazo a torcer, de la misma forma en que a ella le hubiera gustado que la dejaran.

Cuando terminó de ver los estantes más bajos, los únicos que ella alcanzaba, se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de ver los más altos. Pidió ayuda a unos de los encargados de la biblioteca, el más joven y el que mejor le caía. No hizo preguntas, como de costumbre, solo se limitó a ofrecerle una sonrisa cordial y obedeció.

A Zelda le agradaba porque era uno de los pocos que no mostraba una falsa preocupación por su integridad, no como las criadas y demás sirvientes, que la cuidaban de hasta de cortarse con un papel. Frunció levemente el ceño cuando recordó aquel hecho, ella no estaba hecha de cristal, así que no entendía por qué tanto interés por su bienestar.

Con la escalera en su sitio comenzó a subir entusiasmada, peldaño por peldaño, con la agilidad característica de los niños de su edad. Rió levemente cuando recordó la pereza con que las encargadas de la biblioteca subían para reacomodar los libros, ninguna comprendía su emoción cuando la veían a ella.

Zelda estaba a mitad de la escalera cuando una idea cruzó su mente con la velocidad de una flecha, incrustándose con suma certeza, era una de esas ideas que luego de ejecutarlas las consideraba estúpidas, pero en esos momentos no sonaba tan mal. Así que hizo caso a ese impulso, no creía en que se arrepentiría más tarde. Continuó subiendo hasta alcanzar lo más alto, tomó impulso y haciendo nuevamente uso de su portentosa agilidad, se arrimó sobre el estante sin el menor esfuerzo.

Desde allí a Zelda la vista le pareció impresionante y como no tenía miedo a las alturas se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo, desde allí los pasillos le parecían un cordelito. Por un instante se sintió tan omnipotente, ella siempre era quien debía alzar la vista para ver a los demás.

La inmensidad de la biblioteca la asombró nuevamente, aunque en ningún momento se sobresaltó, ella muy bien conocía cada lugar de la estancia, había recorrido innumerables veces todos sus rincones y podía jurar que no había sitió que ella no conociera. Ahora podía vislumbrar con detalles aquel lugar que tanto apreciaba, giró sobre sus talones, provocando una elegante sacudida de su vestido, rosa pastel —como amaba ese color— dedicándose a observar lo que tan bien había memorizado, desde arriba todo le parecía tan nuevo. Luego su vista se detuvo y todas sus afirmaciones se quebraron en cosa de segundos.

Era un lugar apartado, bloqueado por unos cuantos estantes pequeños, vacíos, viejos y muy destartalados y tras ellos, una vieja repisa, tan añeja, que creía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría.

Zelda bajó del estante y se deslizó por las escaleras, incentivada por la curiosidad y un nuevo sentimiento cuyo nombre no conocía pero ya tenía uno. Había visto aquel lugar en contadas ocasiones, era uno de esos sitios que procuraba no frecuentar, siempre que iba allí, sentía una extraña presión en el pecho y un terror indescriptible, pero habiéndolo visto de la forma en que lo hizo, podía apartar aquellas sensaciones y dejarse guiar por el impulso.

Llegó al lugar, la madera de las estanterías estaba tan raída que daba un aspecto ligero, aunque seguía pesándole, no le costó mucho trabajo hacer un pequeño espacio para acceder al rincón. Zelda se colocó de costado, entró el estómago todo lo que pudo, contuvo la respiración y giró su cabeza para finalmente entrar.

Ignoró la punzada en sus sienes y el miedo palpitante que crecía a medida que avanzaba, con pasos dubitativos y temblorosos. La curiosidad no había sido suficiente para reemplazar su terror hacia ese lugar, más aún, permanecía ahí, en un rincón alejado de su mente, intacta y protegida de sus temores. Pensar en ella le hizo dar los pasos restantes para llegar a la repisa. Por suerte, estaba a un poco más arriba de un metro desde el suelo, por lo tanto podía alcanzar aquello que se posaba sobre ella.

Era un libro, tan empolvado y viejo como la misma repisa, de tapa dura, voluminosa y cubierta por una gruesa capa de polvo. Zelda lo tomó, las manos le temblaban, su mirada expectante, sus pupilas ligeramente dilatadas y el aliento titilándole.

Ahogó un suspiro y retiró con la mano desocupada parte del polvo, ensuciándosela, no pudo evitar estornudar cuando sintió algunas motitas pulular cerca de su nariz. El libro era de un color rojo pálido desgastado, que en mejores años debió haber sido de un escarlata reluciente. No se leía ningún título en su cubierta.

Mejor, no le gustaba la forma en que algunos libros daban detalles de su contenido a través del título.

Zelda sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y terminó por sacudirlo entre pequeños estornudos y balbuceos de reproche por ser alérgica al polvo, luego lo hojeó. Para su suerte, estaba en su idioma, hubiera odiado el hecho de que estuviera en una lengua antigua, pues aunque la conocía, aquello no le bastaba, también había que entenderlo y ella le faltaba bastante para que lograra interpretarlo en su totalidad.

—Pss, pss…Aquí.

Se viró, juró haber escuchado a alguien, pero no vio nada. Probablemente habían sido sus temores los que estaban buscando alguna excusa para seguir asustándola, había sido un murmullo tan apagado…

—Eh, tú, niña, te estoy hablando —Zelda comprendió entonces que no se trataba de una persona, sino de algún espíritu cuya esencia debía de ser muy débil, o quizás estuviera demasiado dispersa.

Se relajó un poco, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de presencias, no era la primera vez que un espíritu le hablaba. Desde que su poder mágico había despertado sentía las voces tanto de espíritus como de fantasmas u otros entes cuya naturaleza aún no conocía del todo.

Podía escuchar los susurros del viento y las sabias voces de algunos árboles, las chillonas risas de las hadas, que se decía solo los niños podían escuchar con claridad y algunos otros seres y objetos jamás creyó llegaría a entender.

Descartó la idea de que aquel ser fuera el causante de sus miedos, pues, si así fuera, hubiera podido detectar su presencia antes de que este le hablara. Además, no sentía ninguna aura maligna. Suspiró y decidió contestarle.

—¿No te has sorprendido ni un poco?

—¿Qué acaso me darás algo si lo hago?

—Ah, parece ser que eres una persona que no se sorprende fácilmente. Que aburrida.

—¿Qué te pasa?, ¿acaso fuiste dueño de este libro? —Tal vez fuera un fantasma, cuya aura era mucho más intangibles que la de los espíritus, probablemente le iría a reclamar por haber tomado su propiedad, por la forma en la que le había hablado.

—No, claro que no, yo nunca he sido dueño de nada.

—¿Qué eres? —Zelda decidió mirar al sitió de donde provenía la voz, quizás ella no pudiese verlo, pero él sí.

—Solo soy eso que escuchas, he venido a advertirla, princesa Zelda —contestó la voz, con su tono lúgubre y grave, a la princesa le pareció estar hablando con un anciano amargado y roñoso, aunque por el tono con el que se dirigía a ella, le causaba cierta simpatía.

—¿Qué tipo de advertencia? —Apretó el libro contra su pecho, supuso que aquello no sería bueno para su futura lectura.

—Niña, no deberías tomar ese libro, hazme caso y déjalo en su lugar. Asegúrate que nadie vuelva a encontrarlo siquiera, quémalo si puedes.

La princesa se disgustó, ¿por qué la voz vendría a advertirle sobre el libro? Después de todo, los libros eran ficticios, por lo tanto, nada de lo que apareciera ahí debería interferirle.

—¿Por qué?

—En serio, no creo que sea bueno para ti saber lo que hay en esas páginas —grave error, la voz había despertado la curiosidad innata de la princesa, ahora sí que tenía ganas de descubrir que ocultaba.

—No veo por qué no debería saberlo —su respuesta había sonado escueta, pero sin perder el tono infantil y risueño de su voz.

—Mira, yo no puedo impedir que lo hagas, pero me he tomado la molestia de decirte que lo que contiene ese libro no será bueno para ti. Ni se te ocurra leerlo.

Zelda volvió a mirar en dirección a la voz, consiente ahora de que solo era eso, una voz. Mas aun, le dirigió una sonrisa burlona. La voz sintió la aptitud desafiante de la princesa.

—Mira como lo hago.

Compartieron un par de palabras más, pero no hubo ningún cambio ante la negativa de la princesa. Era imposible.

—Recuerda que te lo advertí…. —Y se desvaneció, sus últimas palabras habían resonado con un tono tan sombrío y macabro, provocando que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda a medida que la voz se iba apagando.

Salió del rincón, reacomodó lo estantes para que nadie se enterara de aquel lugar y se fue correteando por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación. No tuvo que leer mucho para decidir que no pararía hasta terminar. Las palabras se la tragaban.

* * *

 **…**

A pesar de lo mucho que a Zelda le gustaba leer, porque realmente era de sus pasatiempos favoritos, habían veces en las que simplemente no podía impedir que la interrumpieran mientras lo hacía, cosa que de vez en cuando la molestaba en sobremanera, pero en esta ocasión decidió dejarlo pasar. Tenía hambre y era hora de cenar, el estómago le rugía.

Sentía la latente sensación de haber pasado página por página con demasiada rapidez, consiente en la forma en que sus ojos se deslizaban por la hoja sin detención y como en ellos aparecía ese brillo tan particular, el del asombro.

Ahora que se detuvo tenía tiempo de asimilar todos esos conocimientos adquiridos y reconocer todas las emociones aún persistentes. Los acontecimientos relatados le habían sorprendido, incentivando su imaginación e invitándola a pensar en aquella fantasía, porque el relato transcurría en torno a una leyenda.

Una bastante conocida, creía haberla escuchado en una de sus clases de historia.

Cuando acabó de cenar regresó a su habitación tan rápido como pudo, sorprendiendo a algunos en el camino, a veces su entusiasmo era contagioso.

Abrió las puertas e intentó cerrarlas con parsimonia, consiente del sobresalto que había causado. Aquel último recordatorio la había hecho pensar en muchas cosas y entre éstas, la advertencia. Estaba dispuesta a no retomar la lectura hasta averiguar más respecto a la leyenda.

Escondió el libro en un cajón y lo cubrió con las prendas que solo usaba en ocasiones exclusivas e importantes. Cada mañana venían a escoger su vestuario.

Decidió hacer cierto caso a la voz, así nadie podía verlo y también reprimiría sus ganas de continuar.

* * *

 **…**

La clase de historia era la última de aquel día, para mala suerte de la princesa, cuya paciencia no creía darle abasto, pero esta vez decidió armarse de ésta y así no ponerse de mal humor. Cuanto odiaba hacerlo.

De alguna forma las mismas clases habían contribuido en esto, despegándola un poco de aquel mundo ficticio (o tal vez no tan ficticio) y llamándola a curiosear en esas cosas interesantes que había en la realidad.

Muchas de estas cosas de vez en cuando le gustaba rebatirlas, debido a lo complejo que le resultaban algunas ideas.

Para ella la verdad absoluta que tanto le inculcaban no existía, no comprendía la forma en la una idea tan compleja tuviera cabida dentro del pensamiento lógico, siendo que ésta solo podía ser comprendida únicamente por una minoría que llegaba a cierta cantidad de conocimientos exclusivos que aportaban para llegar a ese entendimiento.

Entonces, ¿por qué no estaba aquella "verdad única" dentro del verdadero y comprensible pensamiento lógico, en donde la mayoría de las mentes accedía? Porque muchas veces había encontrado distintas formas en la que se podía explicar un "algo" con aquellas características que lo hacían entendibles, llegando igualmente al objetivo.

Sus maestros parecían no entender aquella concepción de las cosas que poseía la princesa, y en lugar de pedir explicaciones, ordenaban que guardara silencio y atendiera a lo que ellos decían y explícitamente solo a aquello. Seguramente no soportaban que fuera una chiquilla quien los cuestionara, cuando ellos se habían pasado toda una vida estudiando esos conceptos que ahora le enseñaban.

Zelda a veces optaba por callar, sabiendo de los orgullosos que eran, mientas ella se entendiera, no habría que preocuparse.

La ocasión de entonces fue una de esas veces, en donde utilizó la misma estrategia del día que fue a la biblioteca. Pocos días antes.

Dio resultado nuevamente, algunos se habían percatado del silencio de la princesa y volteaban a verla de vez en cuando, las veces en las que creían diría algo, pero por mucho que la observasen el resultado era el mismo. Zelda se encontraba en un estado casi taciturno, algunas veces había abierto la boca para preguntar, luego lo pensaba y decidía permanecer igual, no sin antes fruncir su semblante e inflar las mejillas en señal de reproche consigo misma. Otros simplemente habían ignorado ese hecho, disfrutando de la comodidad que significaba poder dar una clase en paz y sin interrupciones.

A Zelda se le hizo muy pesado.

Para su suerte, la clase de historia había sido distinta.

La visión que tenía su maestro era muy distinta que la de los demás, puesto que Zelda pocas veces participaba, ya que era mucho más difícil de cuestionar. Aunque para ella la guerra no tenía explicación.

Es como si, de repente, a los gobernantes les naciera atentar contra la estabilidad de otros. La explicación más clara seria la ambición de aquellos que seguían insatisfechos que su poder, pero para ella aquello era un concepto difícil de entender, siendo que nunca había tratado con alguien de ese talante.

Más tarde le entendería de la peor forma posible.

Esta vez no tuvo reparos en preguntar y fue muy directa respecto al tema, llevaba todo el día esperando, como se frustraría si llegara a negárselo…

Nuevamente tuvo suerte, el maestro estaba contento aquel día, había entrado a la biblioteca con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y en cuanto escuchó a Zelda preguntar por la leyenda del Héroe elegido, se lo relató con lujo de detalles, contestando varias dudas.

Según la historia, el Héroe había participado en varios acontecimientos a lo largo y ancho de la historia de Hyrule, ayudando a la nación a salir de los grandes periodos de oscuridad y trayendo la paz de vuelta, contrastando con lo que la leyenda relataba.

Ésta decía, que cada vez que el mal amenazara la estabilidad del reino, un héroe nacería para acabar con él y devolver la armonía a las tierras y la felicidad en los corazones de la gente, trayendo consigo tiempos de prosperidad.

Zelda en el libro había leído como el reino caía ante las fuerzas y el poder del villano, como extendía su tiranía sobre la gente y como ésta debía ajustarse a sus demandas. Se le había encogido el corazón cuando leyó la forma en que la esperanza se extinguía en la mente de los habitantes de aquel reino (porque en ningún momento se decía el nombre de éste).

Pero, ahí estaba el héroe, devolviendo la esperanza y reconstruyendo poco a poco lo que había sido un reino bendecido. Leyó con suma fascinación el valor de aquel destinado a semejante tarea, como se debatía sin temor entre la vida y la muerte contra todo aquello que subyugaría la luz. Zelda pensó más que nunca en lo ficticio que le resultaba todo.

Alguien con una convicción como esa nunca podría existir…Nadie podía poseer un corazón y una valentía tan inmensa como las mismas praderas.

Más aún, la certeza que le había dado su maestro respecto al valor histórico que tenía aquel relato había provocado en ella cierto temor, porque si en alguna ocasión había pasado… ¿Qué podría garantizar que más tarde no? Y por otra parte, estaba la voz y su advertencia, ahora todo cobraba mayor sentido.

— _Quizá tenía razón…_ —Pensó la princesa.

—Todas las leyendas tenían su parte verdadera, princesa Zelda —había dicho su maestro ante su reacción—. Pero no hay nada que temer, porque si bien aquello es cierto, entonces, el nacimiento del héroe significa la llegada de tiempos cruentos. No nos queda más que confiar en ello y ver como la leyenda se cumple, las diosas así lo han legado.

Zelda no supo si tirarse reír o llorar.

* * *

 **…**

Aquella charla había provocado que Zelda pensara en mayor profundidad sobre los personajes del libro. De esta forma se le haría mucho más simple establecer relaciones entre el relato y la situación actual y vería como esto repercutía con la advertencia.

En primer lugar, estaba la Princesa del destino, a ella le había causado una familiaridad muy curiosa, pues… ¡Se llamaba igual que ella! Este hecho hizo creerle efectivamente Hyrule era el sitio del que se relataba, la historia se lo confirmaba y el nombre de la soberana solo reafirmaban aquel hecho.

Se recordó porque decía "soberana", después de todo, no podía llamarse soberana a alguien que no toma aún el control total del reino, siendo que antes de su figura estaba el rey. Más aún, en las leyendas, hablaban de la princesa como la principal gobernante. Pensó entonces en lo afortunada que era ella por poder estar acompañada de su padre, el rey.

Tiempo después lloraría su pérdida.

Su tensión crecía y crecía.

Luego estaba la sierva elegida, cuyo único dato relevante era que pertenecía a la tribu Sheikah, el pueblo de las sombras. Zelda cada vez que leía las apariciones de aquel personaje en el libro, se acordaba de Impa. Porque bien se sabía que era una de las pocos descendientes de aquel clan, si es que no era la última.

El villano, su identidad le resultaba sumamente confusa, pero lo que más le preocupaba eran las ambiciones de éste, pues éstas no solo se resumían en el control total del reino, sino también en la obtención de un poder que en detalles no se entraba y cuya información carecía como para averiguarlo ella misma.

Y más tarde, estaba el héroe.

Al igual que con el villano, de su identidad no se hablaba a mayores rasgos, más allá de su voluntad y el valor que poseía, pero por ahí estaba, debía estarlo.

A Zelda le llamó mucho la atención la relación que mantenían el Héroe elegido y la Princesa del destino, pues se exhibía abiertamente que estos reencarnaban juntos y están destinados ayudarse mutuamente y a crear estrechas relaciones, pero no a reconocerse. Era ley de vida empezar desde cero.

Pensó entonces en lo buena que era que de alguna forma estuvieran destinados a reencontrarse, le resultaría muy triste que no pudieran ver a ese alguien con el que en una vida anterior se tuvo una conexión profunda, ¿no estaría esa parte, de forma inconsciente, extrañando al otro? Los lazos verdaderos perduraban sin importar el tiempo, nunca mueren, había leído.

Creyó entonces que aquel relato ocultaba tras la tragedia, una historia de amor bastante añeja.

* * *

 **…**

Ya quedaba poco para acabar el libro. Para su tranquilidad el bien había triunfado, nuevamente según se leía. Entonces no era mentira la repetición de aquella historia.

De alguna forma estaba aceptando la advertencia y lo que esto traía consigo, a medida de que sus certezas eran más y más evidentes. Solo quedaba esperar, porque si bien aquello resultaba _inevitable_ , la solución podía estar a su alcance.

Zelda trató de leer con la misma parsimonia con la que había empezado, y hasta cierto punto lo logró, porque bien aquel solo podía llegar a ser un relato inspirado en la leyenda, teniendo entonces su gota de ficción y realidad, permitiéndole entonces disfrutar y emocionarse como con cualquier libro a sabiendas que aquello podría ocurrir tiempo más tarde.

Efectivamente la princesa nunca dejó de fascinarse, a pesar de que cierta amargura estaba presente en menor o mayor cantidad. Seguía pensando en el héroe y lo irreal que le había parecido a primera instancia, pero ahora comprendía que solo gracias a su imagen podía seguir sosteniendo cierta tranquilidad.

Aunque le parecía siendo poco probable que esto llegara a desarrollarse y que la llegada del mal no estuviera tan lejana. _Por el momento._

Continúo leyendo, echada sobre un mullido sillón recubierto con terciopelo y algunos almohadones de felpa. Se humedeció un poco el dedo y cambió la página, ¡que tristes le resultaban todos los finales!

Zelda con sus ocho años disfrutaba del romance y con este caso había estado sumamente expectante, nuevamente había echado su imaginación a volar, mucho más alto que otras veces, a sabiendas del rol que su personaje cumplía en la historia.

Pasó una página más, hubo algo en específico que hizo que se perturbara, aunque no sabía bien por qué.

Se decepcionó tanto…que injusto le resultaba todo de repente. Zelda pensó en lo insensata que estaba siendo y no quiso darle mayor importancia a sus emociones, pero no podía negarlas.

Cerró el libro, lo dejó en su sitio y trató de olvidar aquello, sin resultados positivos.

Días más tarde el libro se encontraba nuevamente abandonado sobre su repisa, ojalá se empolvara pronto.

Creyó haber escuchado a la voz carcajeándose a la distancia.

* * *

Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han llegado hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado. :)

Inicialmente tuve muchas dudas respecta a si publicar o no, debido a que aún hay detalles que se me escapan en la trama, pero no se preocupen, a medida de que escriba lo iré solucionando, tengo planeado hacer unos fics más a partir de éste cuyo detalles no diré hasta que finalice, que constará de tres capítulos.

Espero sus criticas y comentarios, de verdad serian un gran apoyo para continuar y por supuesto mejorar, si notan algún error o algo que debería ser corregido díganmelo, se los agradecería de todo corazón.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente! ^^


	2. El Gran cataclismo

Si Legend of Zelda fuera mío, haría un juego en donde Link se sacara la ropa para nadar.

¡Disfruten de la lectura! :)

* * *

 **...**

 **II**

 _ **La historia que todos conocemos: "El gran cataclismo"**_

— _No lo entiendo Impa, ¿por qué tuvo que ser a él?_ — _Zelda dirigió una mirada desconsolada a su aya._

— _Así es como estaba escrito, no podemos hacer nada en contra de eso_ —a _firmó ella, sabiendo que la princesa le pedía su consuelo con los ojos._

 _Miró de soslayo a aquel que yacía al centro de la cámara de los sabios, provocando el aumento de su descontento._

— _Pero sigue siendo un mortal…_

 _Ignoró la punzada en su pecho. Aquel mortal seguía siendo su salvación._

 ** _…_**

Meses habían transcurrido desde que Zelda abandonó el libro en la biblioteca. Desde entonces, había procurado mantenerse distraída de todos los pensamientos negativos y nefastos que se agolparon en su mente durante aquel periodo que se extendió algunas semanas. Ahora se veía un tanto más repuesta, más alegre, menos acongojada.

Zelda había retomado su vivacidad a través de esas cosas simples que tanto le gustaban y divertían, pues suponía que su mayor tristeza era el pensamiento en que llegaría la hora de perderlo y que probablemente no podría evitarlo, pero con el tiempo —y tras largas horas de meditación consigo misma— se dio cuenta de que era inútil sufrir cuando las cosas ni siquiera habían ocurrido. Por el momento, podía aprovecharlas, y siendo así el objetivo, procuraría cumplirlo de la mejor forma posible.

La princesa recobró la sonrisa a medida de que se llenaba de pequeñas experiencias que la nutrían, poquito a poquito, como las semillas cuando comienzan a brotar, como una flor que crecería hasta volverse inmarcesible.

Comenzó a hacer todas esas cosas que se dijo jamás se atrevería a hacer, pero ahí estaba, quebrando algunas reglas y llenándose de carcajadas mentales y regocijos. Nunca pensó que se le haría tan fácil, tan exquisito.

En aquel tiempo había gastado algunas travesuras a los sirvientes del castillo, había "jugado" a las escondidas con las criadas que venían a despertarla y prepararla para el día (aunque solo ella sabía que estaban jugando). Bromeó con su padre, las veces que podía, como en la cena por ejemplo, cuando estaban solos y no podían reprocharle su comportamiento, ¡incluso le había sacado algunas carcajadas a Impa! Hace tan poco lo había creído imposible.

Claro, no es como si Impa nunca sonriera, o estuviera con esa cara amenazante todo el día, todos los días. Hubo una ocasión en la que le preguntó a Cecile, la doncella que la asistía en las mañanas, respondiéndole lo siguiente:

— _"La señora Impa le tiene mucho cariño a usted, princesa, cada vez que la ve se le ilumina la mirada y sonríe, muchos acá creemos que usted es su alegría."_ — _Luego le acarició la mejilla y le dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa._

A Zelda le supo raro que representara un punto tan importante en la vida de su aya.

Volviendo a lo anterior, también había momentos en los cuales burlaba toda la vigilancia del castillo, escapaba de éste y se dirigía a la ciudadela. Su lugar favorito era el mercado, en donde siempre había un montón de gente. Zelda apreció lo divertida que le podían llegar a parecer las personas fuera del palacio, era tan vivaces en comparación al ambiente recatado y acendrado del castillo.

Durante el día siempre había personas bailando y riendo, divirtiéndose con las atracciones de algunos puestos y los seguidos espectáculos callejeros, gente haciendo malabares, algunos cantado o tocando algún instrumento con inefable maestría, a ella siempre terminaban por dejarle con la boca abierta. Cuanto disfrutaba verlo.

Con todas aquellas experiencias, su día a día fue tomando un nuevo sabor, se despertaba temprano, para ver el alba y como los rayos que traía, coloreaban el cielo, y procuraba mantenerse hasta tarde, para observar las estrellas en plenitud.

Pero al igual que todo, tiempo más tarde, este periodo tuvo un fin, que fue marcado por las pesadillas y constantes visiones que la atormentaban hasta el punto de hacerla gritar del terror y el pánico que le provocaban.

En estas, veía como unos nubarrones oscuros subyugaban la luz en Hyrule, los cuales tenían un poder inmenso, mucho más grande de lo que podría imaginarse, pero eso no era todo: en aquellos nubarrones, venidos desde el Oeste del país, podía verse un pequeño atisbo de energía dorada, lo cual hacía crecer más y más aquella oscuridad, luego todo se volvía negro y ella despertaba, con un nudo en la garganta, un grito ahogado y lágrimas asomándole por los ojos.

Las reminiscencias de aquella luz dorada fue lo que terminó por darle una nueva pista. En el libro se nombraba que el villano de la historia iba tras un poder especial, uno que lo haría triunfar en su cometido, pero nunca se hacía una mención específica sobre qué era.

Ahora Zelda veía todo más claro, quien sea que fuese, Din sabía, iba tras el poder dorado, el legado de la Diosas: la mismísima Trifuerza. Se contaba que ésta fue dejada por las deidades supremas tras la creación del mundo, representando su poder y que aquel que la poseyera haría realidad sus deseos.

La princesa se preguntó entonces las terribles consecuencias que traería que aquel poder cayera en manos enemigas, pero como en todas las cosas, la situación tenía dos caras. Ella también podría obtener la Trifuerza y con su poder vencer al enemigo, podía adelantarse a lo hechos antes de que las consecuencias fueran a mayores.

¿Pero cómo lo haría? ¿Dónde se supone que se encontraba la Trifuerza?

Aquella incógnita se presentó esa misma noche en la que había dado con la naturaleza de la luz dorada de su sueño. Siendo de madrugada Zelda no podía buscar respuesta en ese momento, pero siendo integrante de la familia real, supo que la información requerida estaba a su alcance, supuso que ni para su padre ni para algunos miembros cercanos y de confianza mucho menos, aun así: ¿quién le confiaría aquella información a ella, a una niña?

Se arropó más entre las mantas, lista para dormir de nuevo, sin que ninguna pesadilla la asaltara esta vez.

Zelda tendría que buscar por ella misma.

* * *

 **…**

La mañana siguiente Impa vino a despertar a Zelda, un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado, y traerle desayuno a su alcoba, era uno de esos mimos que su aya hacía de vez en cuando, en los momentos que sentía que su niña la necesitaba.

Por lo común, mientras comían compartían una charla, luego la bañaba, la vestía y le cepillaba el cabello. Como amaba cuando Impa la cepillaba y peinaba, ella siempre procuraba ser suave con ella.

Además, aprovechó la ocasión para contarle que su padre había partido de viaje hacia el Oeste con algunos de sus consejeros.

La princesa se asustó, que el rey viajara al Oeste, al desierto, no traería nada bueno, para nada bueno, algo dentro de si se lo decía a gritos.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—¿Por qué allí, no se supone que las tribus del desierto estaban exiliadas, Impa?

—Así es, pero el nuevo gobernante de las gerudo parece querer entablar relaciones con Hyrule, desde hacia mucho que no teníamos contacto con los habitantes del desierto, y con el objetivo de evitar un nuevo conflicto su padre ha partido lo antes posible —dijo Impa serena, untándole mermelada de durazno a una tostada—. Daphnes se veía bastante interesado con lo que tuviera que decirle el **Rey de las gerudo**.

A Zelda se le hacían raras esas veces en las que llamaba a su padre por su nombre, entre ambos se tendrían mucho respeto, pero se conocían desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Impa, ¿tú sabes cómo es él?

—Para nada —y le dio un mordisco a su pan.

El tema de conversación le había quitado el apetito a Zelda, estaba nerviosa y temía que Impa terminara por notarlo, pero el ver a su aya comer le recordó que había dejado su porción a la mitad y los rugidos de su estómago volvieron, de verdad tenía hambre.

Impa rió disimuladamente ante el hecho, tratando de no derramar su taza de té.

Recordó el objetivo de aquel día, con su padre y parte del consejo fuera era un buen momento para buscar respuestas, Impa podía dárselas en ese momento con la mayor de las discreciones.

Además, no quería pasarse por la biblioteca, desde que dejó el libro en su estantería procuraba no pasarse seguido por ahí, la voz estaba cerca, su presencia era igual que una ráfaga gélida cuya temperatura le calaba los huesos, seguida de unas risitas burlonas.

Zelda no sabía si molestarse o temerle.

Se concentró en Impa, estaba calmada e inmutable, como siempre, supuso que no sería un mal momento para preguntar.

—Impa —dijo, esperando que esta la mirara—. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra el poder dorado?

* * *

 **…**

Tres semanas después de aquello, llegó su padre. Éste cruzó la entrada del palacio carcajeándose junto a algunos miembros del consejo, al parecer le había ido bien. Suspiró de alivio, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado paranoica.

En cuanto el rey reparó en ella, su risa comenzó a apagarse, siendo sustituida por una sonrisa afectuosa.

—Mi querida Zelda, ¿cómo has estado, te portaste bien? —Y la sostuvo en brazos, como pocas veces.

—Claro que sí —la princesa frunció el ceño levemente, afirmándose más del cuello de su padre. Un par de travesuras no era necesariamente "portarse mal".

El rey le sonrió de nuevo y soltó una risa.

—Bien, ahora, lo que quería preguntarte —Introdujo, directamente y sin preámbulos—. ¿Qué te gustaría para tu cumpleaños?

Zelda lo había olvidado completamente, entre su octavo cumpleaños y el encuentro del libro habían trascurrido cuatro meses y una cuantas semanas, y desde que lo abandonó en su estante, los restantes, actualmente faltaba un poco más de un mes para el noveno.

No supo que responderle, de verdad no sabía, nunca tuvo afición por las cosas materiales.

—¿Qué te parece hacer la celebración a puertas abiertas? —Ladeó su cabeza, no estaba muy segura de que su petición fuera concedida.

Daphnes la miró un poco perplejo y luego volvió a sonreírle.

—No hay ningún problema si es eso lo que quieres. Mandaré a colgar algunos afiches en la ciudadela y a arreglar el salón de baile.

* * *

 ** _…_**

La primera vez que Zelda vio a Gannondorf fue en su cumpleaños, acompañado de su padre y unas cuantas guerreras gerudo, entre ellas Nabooru, sabia del espíritu, aunque la princesa aún estaba muy lejos de saberlo.

Antes de eso había estado acompañada de Impa, quien extrañamente se había arreglado para la ocasión, cambiando su atuendo y hasta soltándose el cabello, todo un suceso.

Entonces lo vio, con una copa de vino tinto en la mano y riendo a carcajadas, fuertes y muy sonoras, profundas, que golpeteaban sus tímpanos. El rey, quien lo acompañaba, reparó en su presencia y le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se acercara.

Zelda tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no tambalearse mientras caminaba. La sensación en su pecho era la misma de sus pesadillas, cuando veía aquellos nubarrones.

—Vamos Zelda, ven. Quiero presentarte a alguien.

Gannondorf la miró, formando una mueca similar a una sonrisa, tal vez, en el fondo, ninguno de los dos se desconocía del todo. La princesa lo miró seria, no demostraría que por dentro se estaba muriendo del miedo y temblaba como una vela al viento apunto de apagarse.

—Este señor que vez acá es Gannondorf, Rey de las Gerudo, gracias a este hombre habrá paz entre nosotros y los pueblos del desierto.

Carraspeó un poco, ligeramente para que no resultara muy audible, no quería parecer mal educada, así que, a regañadientes lo saludó.

—Es un gusto conocerle, señor —dijo escueta. El hombre frente a ella la observó con un leve dejo de soberbia.

—Igualmente, princesa —le dijo con su voz grave y profunda, al igual que sus carcajadas, el tono de voz de aquellos que no tienen que decir mucho para intimidarte. Le dedicó nuevamente una de sus sonrisas chuecas, lo que fuera que quisiera demostrar no llegaba a sus ojos, más bien, la miraba al igual que un animal acechando a su presa.

Supo que el tiempo se le estaba agotando, si realmente quería evitar algo debería hablar.

Ese hombre era, él era esos nubarrones oscuros que subyugarían la luz en Hyrule. Debía advertirle a su padre, debía saber que no era de confiar, que esperaría el mejor momento para apuñalarle por la espalda.

Recordó entonces los sucesos del libro, era urgente que lo hiciera entrar en razón sino…Diosas…Diosas.

—Papá —se molestó consigo misma por hablar con un tono tan intimidado—, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Daphnes se disculpó, diciendo que volvería en breve, y caminó hasta los jardines junto a su hija, a petición de ella.

—Te noto extraña Zelda. ¿Te sucede algo? ¿No te gusta la fiesta?

Zelda negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, claro que le gustaba, la gente de la ciudadela había alegrado mucho las cosas. Habían algunos que incluso se dieron cuenta que la niña que se paseaba por el mercado y jugaba con tanta maestría en el puesto de tiro al blanco, no era nada menos que la Princesa Zelda, heredera al trono.

—¿Entonces? —Daphnes comenzaba a preocuparse, sabía de boca de Impa que la princesa se estaba comportando fuera de lo común desde hace algún tiempo.

—No creo que deberías confiar tanto en ese hombre. Créeme, tiene malas intenciones, aquello que te muestra es solo una máscara, papá.

—Tú sabes muy bien que formar una alianza será muy beneficioso para todos, sobre todo para ti, no quiero que algo como la Guerra Civil vuelva a repetirse por culpa de un descuido, o de algún comportamiento hostil como el que tú tienes —dijo serio, Zelda se percató que estaba comenzando a enfadarse, aunque no se notara a simple vista.

Zelda sabía muy bien que la anterior monarca había fallecido durante la guerra.

¿Cómo explicarle que ella ya conocía lo que sucedería? ¿Cómo hacerle saber que si no lo alejaba de él…?

…No se atrevía ni a pensarlo.

—Papá, he tenido sueños en los cuales un futuro aterrador acecha a Hyrule y creo que ese hombre es quien cometerá tales crímenes contra la paz, ¡eso es solo una fachada!

—¡Ya basta, no tenemos nada que discutir! Acabas de conocerlo y estás inventándome todo esto solo porque no te agrada, no puedes ser tan egoísta —dijo y luego se retiró.

Zelda agachó la mirada y cerró los puños con fuerza, esta vez sí tuvo que reprimir las ganas de llorar.

* * *

 **…**

Llegada la noche del primer día de primavera, un día después de su cumpleaños, el último día de invierno, soñó de nuevo, con algo distinto.

En éste veía a un hombre surgir desde las planicies del desierto, quien sumergía a Hyrule en nubes oscuras y, de entre la oscuridad, surgía la salvación en forma de un muchacho guiado por un hada, venido del bosque y con una piedra verde en la mano.

La princesa se despertó con una sensación distinta en el pecho, esta vez no sentía miedo, más bien la embargaba un sentimiento cálido y extraño que no conocía.

Zelda sabía quien era aquel que aparecía, quien sino el héroe. Se sintió embriagada de una sensación de felicidad tan inmensa, su aparición cambiaba mucho las cosas.

Si encontraba al tal héroe elegido, los hechos de verdad podrían cambiar, la historia podía dar un giro tremendo, podía reescribirla.

Ahora, ¿dónde se supone que estaba el tal héroe?

Zelda se enfurruñó consigo misma, no podía mandar a un regimiento a buscarlo, la tacharían de loca y buscarlo ella misma tampoco le era posible.

Con frustración agarró una almohada y la colocó sobre su cara, estrujándola, ni modo, la almohada era demasiado suave como para que la presión fuera lo suficientemente opresora.

Suspiró, ¿cuándo se supone que debía de aparecer, acaso debía esperarlo hasta el momento que todo fuera demasiado tarde?

Recordó a la voz entonces, ésta le había advertido, eso significaba que tal vez supiera algo más que ella no, algo más que no se relataba en el libro.

Tragó saliva, esto sería difícil: hablar con la voz y hacer que le contara todo.

* * *

 **…**

Se dirigió a la biblioteca una vez acabadas sus clases, esta vez no ocupó su tan exitosa estrategia, pues quería retrasar el hecho lo más que pudiera, en cambio, había hablado y contradicho todo lo que se le diera la gana, al final, sus clases terminaron mucho más tarde de lo normal y había fastidiado a los maestros.

Ahora recorría los pasillos, con paso pesaroso y acongojado, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Oye, voz, sé que estás ahí, sabes muy bien que puedo sentirte —y le silbó como alguien llamando a un perro, la biblioteca a esa hora estaba desolada, así que podía permitirse bromear a sus anchas, si alguien la viera pensaría que de verdad estaba loca—. ¡Voz!

Su objetivo: molestar a la voz, al igual que ésta con sus risitas burlescas.

—Voz, sal de donde sea que estés, estás bien cerca, ahora sé que no tienes por qué mantenerte en un solo lugar —continuó silbando.

—Princesa Zelda, me asombran bastante sus habilidades perceptivas —escuchó a sus espaldas, Zelda se volteó y se sentó en el piso cruzando las piernas, en la misma posición en la que Impa se colocaba para meditar—. ¿Acaso usted quiere algo de mí?

—Claro que sí, no he venido aquí a perder el tiempo contigo —dijo ruda, apoyando la cabeza en su mano. La voz rió, le pareció gracioso que quisiera hacerse la matona teniendo una voz tan dulce, parecía igual que un crío caprichoso.

—Bien, ¿qué quieres? —Se posó a su lado, Zelda sintió que el frío de su cercanía la embargaba y le bajaba por el cuello lentamente.

—¿Tú qué sabes de todo esto? De la Leyenda, del libro, del héroe

—¿Qué acaso ahora vas a hacerme caso? —Respondió, fastidiado.

—Mira, ya sé que todo lo que leí sucederá, pero…

—No puedes evitar nada, si eso es lo que quieres saber —afirmó tajante, con su tono lúgubre de siempre, Zelda sintió como se guardaba una risotada macabra en la garganta, o en lo que sea que tuviese—. Por cierto, ese hombre, Gannondorf, de él sí deberás cuidarte.

—¡Eso ya lo sé, lo sé hace bastante, es horrible! —Exclamó llevándose las manos a las sienes.

—Yo te advertí, hubieran sido mucho mejor las cosas si no hubieras sabido nada —la última palabra la escupió, esta vez la voz si estaba molesta.

—¿Qué hay del héroe, sabes algo de él? —Esta vez la voz volvió a reír, nombrarlo al parecer le había devuelto el ánimo.

—Je, no tienes idea, yo sí sé de eso —comenzó—. ¿Qué se supone que quieres de él?

—Encontrarlo.

—No, no se puede, debes esperarlo, además, aunque no lo hicieras él igual terminaría por encontrarte.

Tal vez el héroe también estaba buscándola, tan desesperadamente como ella.

—Oye, pero…con él, es decir…¿Puedo…?

—Sí, su caso es distinto, me agradas, princesa, pero has de saber que te meterás en un gran lío. Niña, las estás desafiando. —Zelda no supo si lo decía en serio, su tono cargado de sarcasmo se lo impedía—. Creo que a estas alturas no tengo que explicarte que es la Ocarina del tiempo y para qué sirve, ¿no?

—No.

—Bien, escúchame atentamente y esta vez no se te ocurra desobedecerme, ¿estás lista para jugar con el tiempo, princesa?

—Sí, estoy lista —la miró, algo había cambiado en sus ojos, algo que casi lo hizo arrepentirse.

Casi.

* * *

 **…**

A diferencia de su anterior experiencia, conocer a Link fue totalmente distinto.

Verlo fue igual que ver a un amigo del cual no sabía desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, aunque era la primera vez que Zelda veía a alguien así: cabello rubio, ojos sorprendentemente azules, vestido de verde y acompañado de un hada, al igual que los kokiris, la tribu del bosque.

Zelda lo supo con solo un vistazo, Link era el héroe elegido.

A la princesa la embargó un sentimiento cálido que nació desde su corazón y se expandió por su cuerpo con la sutileza de un hada que se posa sobre las flores, se sintió completa, como si todo lo que hubiera buscado alguna vez estuviera ahí, sosegada, protegida, y eso que hasta entonces el pobre muchacho no había dicho nada aún.

¿Acaso se sentiría igual que ella? Probablemente aún no había salido de su estupor.

Se regañó a si misma, este no era el momento para pensar en cosas así, lo más lógico en el asunto era preguntarse cómo había llegado hasta aquí.

Bofetada mental, ella por experiencia sabía lo simple que resultaba burlar a los guardias.

Entonces, si él era tal héroe, entonces debería tener la esmeralda Kokiri, la piedra que apareció en su sueño.

—Dime, ¿no tendrás por casualidad la piedra espiritual del bosque, verdad?

Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, quizás demasiado cohibido con la presencia de la princesa como para responderle con palabras.

La verdad es que Link había llegado hasta el lugar sin tener un plan siquiera, su objetivo estaba tan plantado en su mente que supuso que sabría que hacer en cuanto lo consiguiera, pero no tenía ni idea de como plantear una conversación con la princesa respecto a todo lo que el Árbol Deku le contó en el bosque. Agradecía enormemente que ella supiera hasta donde se dirigía el asunto.

—¡Que bien, justo como pensaba! —Zelda sonrió como no lo había hecho desde hace mucho, al verla, Link creyó no haber visto una sonrisa más bonita como la de ella.

Viendo la situación, Zelda le contó con lo que había estado soñando desde hacía tiempo, con la mayor delicadeza posible, ella conocía su destino, y con el tiempo comenzaba a aceptarlo, en ella había nacido una disposición que poco a poco disipaba su cobardía, pero ¿y Link, estaba preparado para tal carga?

—Supe que ese sueño era una profecía sobre las cosas que sucederían, pienso que tú eres aquel que ha de venir.

No hubo gran sorpresa visible a los ojos de la princesa, quizá Link ya sabía algo.

—¡Que torpe soy, ni siquiera me he presentado! Soy Zelda, princesa de Hyrule —Link también sabía eso, el árbol Deku le había dicho que tenía que ir a ver a la princesa Zelda y ella le explicaría todo, pero sería más fácil si ella fuera más al grano.

Sospechó entonces, a diferencia de él, Zelda no parecía confundida, menos aún sorprendida o ignorante por lo que estaba a punto de contarle, más bien, parecía alguien que conocía los sucesos y los comprobaba, viendo que todo estuviera en orden, que las cosas transcurrieran de esa forma.

—Perdóname, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Link —dijo, con voz su voz de niño. Zelda pensó que le quedaba bien ese nombre, y lo más extraño, se le hacía familiar, muy familiar, a pesar que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, estaba segura de eso.

Link no estaba asustado, tampoco sentía timidez, más bien se sentía confiado ante la princesa, como si la viniera conociendo de toda la vida.

—Bien Link, te contaré el secreto de la familia real, pero prométeme que no se lo contarás a nadie —Link asintió, y siendo así, se dispuso a hablar.

Comenzó por contarle del momento en que las tres diosas dejaron la trifuerza en el mundo, que más tarde fue resguardada por los sabios en el Templo del Tiempo para protegerla de la oscuridad.

—El Templo del Tiempo es la entrada al Reino Sagrado desde nuestro mundo, siendo sellada por el Portal del Tiempo —hizo una pausa, se le estaba haciendo especialmente difícil hablar del asunto—. La Trifuerza tiene el poder de conceder un deseo a aquel que la obtenga, se profetizó que si alguien de corazón puro pide un deseo llevará a Hyrule a una edad de prosperidad, en cambio, si alguien malvado que da rienda suelta a sus deseos la obtiene, llevará al mundo a una era de caos y oscuridad. Link, nuestro deber es proteger la Trifuerza de aquel que la desea. Por favor, acércate a la ventana.

Lo que la princesa le contaba era una especie de continuación de la historia que el árbol Deku le contó, pero ignoró el hecho, Zelda se había colocado de lado para que el pudiera observar por la ventana.

Desde ahí pudo verlo, era un hombre alto, muy alto, vestía de forma extraña. Al muchacho lo invadió el mismo sentimiento que a Zelda en su momento, ese hombre le causaba temor.

El hombre lo miró, Link sintió como un escalofrío lo recorría.

—Ese es Gannondorf, líder de las Gerudo, él ha jurado lealtad a mi padre, el rey, pero sé que sus intenciones no son buenas —le dijo la princesa a su lado, con voz queda— Él planea hacerse con la Trifuerza, y es capaz de destruir al mundo con tal de obtenerla, Link.

Esta vez él sintió algo nuevo, algo que nunca había sentido, la sensación del coraje lo invadió, estaba dispuesto a hacerle frente a Gannondorf, dispuesto a hacer lo que Zelda le pidiese para evitarlo.

—Juntos podemos salvar este mundo —Zelda lo miró esperanzada, Link no tenía ni idea de que concepción tuviera de él la princesa, pero en ese momento sintió que ella dependía inmensamente de él.

Link le sonrió, era la primera vez en todo este tiempo que él le sonreía, el hada a su lado también parecía contenta, como si la sonrisa del chiquillo representara la suya propia.

—Bien entonces, salvemos este mundo juntos, Zelda.

Y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

 **…**

Algunas semanas habían transcurrido desde el encuentro, ahora Link se dirigía una vez más junto a Navi, su hada guardiana, al Castillo de Hyrule, a informarle a Zelda que había conseguido la última piedra espiritual: el zafiro Zora.

La Princesa Ruto, quien se lo había entregado había dicho que, para su raza, la piedra era un símbolo de compromiso, por lo tanto, Link ahora estaba comprometido. No entendía muy bien que significaba eso y Navi tampoco se lo había querido explicar, al parecer el asunto le causaba gracia. Aún así, tenía la piedra y eso era lo único que importaba, Zelda se pondría muy contenta cuando lo supiera.

Durante ese periodo había ido a ver a la princesa entre la búsqueda de piedra en piedra, tanto para informarle como darse un respiro del viaje, recorrer Hyrule a pie no era precisamente muy cómodo ni rápido, era demasiado agotador. Después de esforzarse tanto, Link creía que lo tenía más que merecido y Zelda lo había acogido en el palacio un par de días de buena gana, en secreto, y con algo de ayuda de Impa.

En aquella ocasión había tenido la oportunidad de dormir en una de las habitaciones del castillo, descansar adecuadamente, curar sus heridas, alimentarse y proveerse de provisiones para marchar de nuevo a la búsqueda, y por supuesto, pasar el rato con Zelda.

Tenía entendido que esos días la princesa había suspendido sus estudios con tal de hacerle compañía, habían jugado toda la tarde en los jardines del castillo y cuando no había nada más por recorrer, ni lugares que explorar, Zelda le propuso salir a la ciudadela, claro, con la sheikah vigilándolos a la distancia, aunque ninguno de los dos llegó a darse cuenta nunca.

En esos días había aprendido algo más de Zelda, algo más allá de la apariencia solemne que le había mostrado el día que se conocieron, y es que ella era tan risueña y traviesa como cualquier niña o niño a su edad, por muy princesa que fuera, por mucho que la hubieran educado, que la hubieran limitado.

Link no entendía de títulos nobiliarios, ni de diferencias entre escalas sociales, ni nada más allá del trato que debía darle a alguien como ella, a alguien de la realeza. Por eso Zelda siempre se terminaba enamorando de Link, porque sabía que él no veía a una princesa, ni a una niña bonita, solo a su querida amiga Zelda. Por eso Link siempre terminaba enamorándose de Zelda, porque ella no veía al héroe en que se convertiría, ni a un niño kokiri, solo a su querido amigo Link.

Y es que tal vez era muy pronto para decirlo, pero Link se había comenzado a enamorar de Zelda, otra vez, como en sus vidas anteriores, aunque él aún no lo sabía, no lo entendía.

—Oye, Link, apúrate ¿sí? —Le dijo Navi, saliendo desde su gorro—. Está comenzando a anochecer y es peligroso que te quedes acá de noche.

—Ya lo sé, Navi —le reprochó, hastiado—, estoy cansado, no puedo ir más rápido, me la pase todo el día dentro de Jabu-Jabu —dijo Link para luego bostezar.

—Vamos, no fue para tanto.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? ¡Te pasaste la mitad del camino durmiendo! —Navi rió, posando sobre una de las orejas del "kokiri". A decir verdad, Navi dormía mucho, y eso era decir bastante para alguien como Link.

—Vamos, la ciudadela ya está cerca —lo animó la hada, al niño el pensamiento lo reconfortó un poco, estaba agotado y quería ver a Zelda.

Miró las nubes, el ambiente estaba extraño, pesado incluso, hace poco lo que parecía ser un día cálido y soleado lo habían ocultado las nubes hasta volver al cielo gris y monótono. La fuerza del viento aumentó, las ráfagas azotaban su rostro al igual que una caricia helada.

—Sí, ya falta poco.

* * *

 **…**

Zelda ahogó un grito y se agachó colocando sus manos sobre su nuca y apretando tanto los ojos como su mandíbula, los escombros caían sobre la sala del trono al igual que gotas de lluvia.

Gannondorf sin previo aviso había dado inicio al golpe de estado, comenzando por el Castillo de Hyrule. Cuando menos Zelda lo esperaba, ya todo estaba rodeado de monstruos invocados por el gerudo, provocando el caos y dando inicio a la masacre.

La estrategia había sido sencilla, pero efectiva, los enemigos habían ocupado parcialmente los pisos de abajo y las torres más altas estaban custodiadas una especie de demonios aéreos que nunca había visto en su vida.

Ahora mismo ella, Impa y el rey estaban acorralados en la sala del trono, mientras los soldados trataban de defenderlos inútilmente, eran demasiados, lo cual provocó grandes bajas en muy poco tiempo.

Impa la tomó con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro sostenía una daga, estaba dispuesta a intercambiar la vida de cualquier con tal de protegerla a ella, a su niña, la hija que nunca tuvo ni tendría.

Daphnes no se quedaba atrás, en el poco tiempo que tuvo para prepararse se armó lo suficiente como para resistir el tiempo necesario, pero al rey los tiempos de paz le estaban pesando más que nunca, se había descuidado, tanto en sus habilidades para la defensa personal como en su estado físico.

Gannondorf no tardó en hacer su aparición, aniquilando en segundos a los pocos soldados que seguían en pie a consta de grandes esfuerzos, solo restaban los esbirros del rey de las gerudo.

No gastó saliva para comenzar a dar el golpe definitivo, la lucha entre reyes había comenzado en lo que una barrera se había interpuesto entre Impa y el rey. Dejó a Zelda en el suelo, quien estaba demasiado ida como para hacer algo, intentaría romper la barrera para ayudarlo, pero en cuanto dio el primer golpe fue repelida por ésta, haciéndola chocar con la pared más cercana.

El rey se distrajo, miró a Impa y luego a Zelda, acuclillada en el suelo con las lágrimas a punto de escapársele, se le veía tan minúscula, tan indefensa. Ya no le quedaba más que esperar su fin, los cortos, pequeños, pero profundos cortes estaban haciendo que se desangrara lentamente, sentía como las fuerzas se le iban, las piernas le flaqueaban, al poco rato comenzó a ver doble, los reflejos le estaban fallando, la vida se le escapaba.

Definitivamente, no había nada más que hacer, solo esperar que Zelda fuera fuerte y tomara las decisiones correctas.

Gannondorf miró a los ojos su presa sin contener su arrogancia, extasiado por la sensación de superioridad, de poder, esa misma noche, Hyrule entero caería a sus pies.

—Que tonto eres Daphnes, debiste haberle hecho caso a tu mocosa —le dijo carcajeándose, asestándole un nuevo golpe en abdomen con el mango de su espada que lo hizo retroceder varios pasos.

El rey miró a su hija por última vez y le sonrió, "Se fuerte y lucha", le dijo con el pensamiento. Impa se recuperaba del golpe que había sufrido cuando la barrera la repelió, tenía un efecto paralizante para aquel que la tocara.

—¡Cuida a Zelda! —Y aquello fue lo último que salió de sus labios, Gannondorf había aprovechado la oportunidad, decapitándolo en el acto, la cabeza de Daphnes Nohansen, rey de Hyrule, cayó al piso rebotando y luego rodando hasta chocar con la barrera, que no tuvo ningún efecto ante la carne inerte.

Zelda reaccionó, apretándose el estómago con las manos, reteniendo las ganas de vomitar y de llorar, inclinando su espalda hasta que su cabeza topó con sus muslos, se mordió la lengua, debía ser fuerte, no se mostraría así ante él, no ante Gannondorf.

— _Papá…Diosas, Diosas…_

El gerudo se carcajeó con fuerza ante su victoria, demasiado extasiado como para pensar con coherencia, el que las cosas le resultaran tan simples lo volvió descuidado, estaba demasiado confiado. Impa al ver la oportunidad actuó rápido, corrió hasta Zelda, la tomó en brazos y haciendo gala de sus habilidades sheikah se tele transportó junto a ella a las caballerizas, para escapar lo más pronto posible.

Montaron lo más rápido posible, Impa gritaba órdenes a todo pulmón mientras que los soldados luchaban para mantener a raya al enemigo mientras las puertas se abrían y ellas cabalgaban a velocidad de infarto.

Esa misma noche, la princesa de Hyrule desaparecía, y no volvería a ser vista hasta siete años en el futuro.

* * *

Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas. :)

Originalmente este capitulo iba a tener una mayor extensión, pues incluiría unas tantas escenas más y en la escena final pondría un encuentro entre Sheik y Link, pero si lo hubiera puesto acá de verdad hubiera quedado un capitulo muy extenso. Quizás a más de alguno le haya resultado así, no necesariamente por ser así en si mismo, sino más bien por el contenido. Al final, he puesto una escena un tanto más...intensa para el final, espero les haya agradado.

La escena que les digo de todas formas irá para el siguiente, sinceramente me gusta mucho, digamos que simplemente es bastante linda. n.n

A decir verdad, disfrute bastante escribir este capitulo, y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado tanto como a mi. A la hora de editarlo incluí varias cosas que al principio ni se me pasaron en mente, entre esas la platica con la voz.

Por cierto, ¿Alguien se la ha imaginado algunas vez? xD Yo ya lo he hecho, pero me interesa saber como la ven ustedes, espero saberlo en los comentarios. :)

¡Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente!


	3. La sentencia

_Para Cris._

 _A veces, solamente soy positiva porque tú lo eres por mí, porque siempre confiaste._

¡Disfruten de la lectura! :)

* * *

 **III**

" **La evasión del desenlace prometido: La sentencia"**

— _Oye, voz._

— _¿Ahora qué quieres?_

— _¿Cómo puedes afirmar que me conoces tanto a mí como a Link?_

— _Te conozco desde hace mucho princesa, deberías saberlo._

 _Zelda suspiró, insatisfecha._

— _A veces no te entiendo, eres tan misterioso_ —e _ntonces la voz pensó "Y yo más de lo que debería"_

 _Esta vez, a medida que la curiosidad de la princesa aumentaba, la temperatura lo hacía, en una sensación cálida que se ubicó en su pecho. A veces, la voz se sentía cálida al tacto, y ella nunca entendió por qué._

* * *

 **…**

A Link el viaje lo había hecho sumamente perceptivo, supuso Navi, quien reconocía como las habilidades de su "Kokiri" iban mejorando día a día.

Las cosas se tornaron de la forma en la que éste había previsto, ahora el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, tétrico incluso, y habían claros avistamientos de que pronto se desarrollaría una tormenta que derramaría su llanto y tristeza sobre ellos en cualquier momento.

La otra cosa en la resultó acertar era, claro, la pesadez en el ambiente. Navi supo que las palabras de hace solo unos minutos habían sido un consuelo, y una forma de aliviar los presentimientos que se habían ido formando durante el recorrido, porque Link sentía en el interior que efectivamente "no faltaba poco" y que el rumbo que él y Zelda se habían planteado aquel día que se conocieron no sería posible, sin importar lo que hicieran.

Desde su posición no podía ver nada, se había refugiado nuevamente en la calidez del gorro del chico, pero sabía que el clima a medida que avanzaban, empeoraba. Podía escuchar los truenos producto de la tormenta, ver las luces proyectadas por los rayos y sentir el viento que se filtraba a través de la tela. En un momento así, solo podía acurrucarse más entre los cabellos dorados del niño y mover sus alitas ligeramente, manteniendo las calidez de éstas.

Link se rodeó con los brazos y se los refregó con fuerzas durante unos segundos, buscando que la fricción de sus palmas le transmitiera algo de calor. Tenía mucho frío y las contantes ráfagas heladas le producían seguidos escalofríos, no tardó mucho en notar la piel de gallina contra sus dedos.

No muy lejos se podían ver las murallas de la Ciudad del castillo, aunque en esta ocasión había algo extraño en ellas, y es que, siendo de día, el puente que daba paso estaba cerrado; algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

Link apresuró al paso, consiente de la sensación de opresión en su pecho, algo estaba muy mal, terriblemente mal.

A unos cuantos metros de llegar se detuvo, la carrera le había subido la temperatura y dejaba escapar pequeñas bocanadas de aire; conforme los latidos de su corazón se tranquilizaban, frente a él el puente levadizo caía mientras las cadenas chirriaban y los cascos de un caballo resonaban en el camino.

No pasó mucho para que después de que éste bajara por completo, el corcel con sus dos jinetes atravesara la pradera de Hyrule. Link las miró y reconoció de inmediato a Zelda, quien la acompañaba su guardiana sheikah. La muchacha estaba pálida como un fantasma y se le veía completamente alterada, como si las peores atrocidades del mundo hubieran sucedido ante sus ojos.

La princesa en las circunstancias que se encontraba no tenía muchas opciones a mano, pero Link sí, confiaba en él. Entre sus palmas se encontraba la Ocarina del Tiempo, la agarró con fuerza, se viró hacia donde el héroe estaba y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas la lanzó; él sabría qué hacer.

En su misma posición Link observaba como la princesa se alejaba, como se iba de su lado, tuvo la repentina intención de gritarle algo, de darle una un último "nos veremos", pero se contuvo, no estaba muy seguro de volver a ver a Zelda, pero el pensamiento lo entristecía, así que decidió corregirlo y un "al menos no muy pronto" se dijo, aquello solo lo calmó en su medida.

Si mal no vio, el instrumento cayó al río que bordeaba la ciudad, "perfecto" pensó, ahora tendría que nadar con este clima para buscarla.

El kokiri estuvo a punto de encaminarse a la búsqueda de la ocarina, pero antes de poder dar el primer paso el ruido de un nuevo jinete llamó su atención. Al principio, solo podía distinguir entre las primeras gotas de lluvia una figura negruzca que fue tomando la forma de un hombre que no tardó en reconocer.

Era Gannondorf.

El gerudo se detuvo junto a él y lo miró con suspicacia, de la misma forma en que había mirado a Zelda el día de su cumpleaños, era el niño de la otra vez, con el que la princesa hablaba mientras lo espiaban.

Link tragó en seco: aquella era la misma escena que su sueño.

* * *

 **…**

Ahora corría por las calles desoladas de la ciudadela, la población se había resguardado en sus hogares, como presintiendo que el caos iniciado en el castillo no tardaría en extenderse.

Link iba con la Ocarina del Tiempo en mano, herido, tenía unos cuantos raspones, uno que otro moretón y herida abierta , tiritando del frio y mojado tras arrojarse a las aguas para buscarla, se encontraba en una carrera desesperada por cruzar las puertas del Templo del Tiempo y dar al fin con la entrada del Reino Sagrado, pero la humedad de las calles no lo ayudaba, debía de ser precavido si no quería resbalarse.

Gannondorf perseguía a Zelda.

¡Debía de darse prisa, ella lo necesitaba!

Llegando al templo subió las escaleras a trompicones y se dirigió hasta el Altar del Tiempo, no tardó en sacar de su alforja las tres piedras espirituales.

" _Si posees las tres piedras espirituales, toma la Ocarina del Tiempo y entona la Canción del tiempo"_

Link lo hizo, colocó las tres gemas en su lugar y con la Ocarina del Tiempo entre sus labios entonó la canción. Entre las paredes frías y el alto techo del Templo del Tiempo la melodía resonaba armoniosamente, con cada nota rebotando en las murallas y formando eco y un aura de solemnidad que inundaba el lugar conforme el niño soplaba las notas.

En cuanto terminó posó su vista sobre la pared del frente, como esperando que algo místico o celestial sucediera, pero pasados unos segundos nada ocurría y él se impacientaba.

Luego sucedió, la pared se desvaneció dejando libre acceso hacia el Portal del Tiempo. Navi, quien aleteaba sobre la cabeza de Link tenía una vista mayor, no tardó en verla, así que sin demora le indicó que la siguiera, entusiasmada.

—¡Mira, Link, mira!

En medio de la estancia, clavada sobre el llamado "Pedestal del Tiempo" se encontraba una espada, si mal no recordaba aquella era la última llave para acceder al Reino Sagrado y obtener la Trifuerza.

—¡Es la Espada Maestra!

Zelda en su momento le había contado que el arma solo aceptaba a su legítimo dueño, a aquel digno de llamarse "Héroe del Tiempo". Entonces había tenido muchas dudas, no estaba tan seguro como la princesa de ser quien decía, pero ahora que tenía la espada frente a él, las dudas se disiparon, esa espada era suya sin importar lo que dijeran.

Acercándose hasta el pedestal, Link rodeó la empuñadura con ambas manos, sintiendo como una corriente de energía lo recorría e ingresaba a él a través de sus manos.

— _¿Estás seguro?_ —Escuchó, en un murmullo casi imperceptible y muy apagado, como si temiera ser escuchado, pero para el chiquillo nada de lo que le dijeran tendría efecto en él, estaba demasiado ensimismado, demasiado extasiado con la imagen de la espada frente a él.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fortaleza y cerrando los puños con fuerza, Link sacó la espada a la vez que una luz azul lo rodeaba. Sintió como su conciencia comenzaba a apagarse, sin poder hilar un pensamiento coherente, los parpados le pesaban y sus piernas languidecían, sintiendo como sus manos ya no podían siquiera tocar el mango de la espada.

El sueño comenzó a invadirlo hasta que las luces se apagaron y no supo más de él.

— _Siete años es el intercambio._

* * *

 **…**

En Villa Kakariko luego de ya casi una década del golpe de estado las cosas no iban del todo mal, a pesar de que Gannondorf se había hecho con la corona y gobernaba con mano dura y sin compasión para los débiles, las atrocidades no llegaban al punto de mantener a la población completamente aterrorizada, o al menos, podían respirar tranquilos de vez en cuando.

No como la ciudadela, que con los años se había transformado en una especie de "pueblo fantasma", nadie en todo Hyrule estaba muy seguro de la gente que vivía allí, o de su condición, o si siquiera aún había gente.

El sheikah desde su posición, sentado en uno de los tantos techos, observaba meditabundo las calles de la Villa, a esa hora precisamente no había mucha gente, y los niños ya no salían a jugar por miedo a las extrañas criaturas que aparecían de la oscuridad.

No pudo evitar notar por la periferia del ojo al hylian que se dirigía corriendo junto a su hada hacia el cementerio.

Sheik bajo la tela que cubría su boca sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, el muchacho después de todo había confiado en él y le estaba haciendo caso.

Hace tan solo dos días el joven había despertado en la cámara de los sabios en donde el sabio de la luz, Rauru, le explicó varias cosas, y tras eso apareció junto al pedestal del tiempo, y claro, él también se encontraba ahí, esperando, como había sido desde hace tiempo.

Ver a Link, para la princesa oculta en el cuerpo del sheikah, fue casi volver a nacer, como si nada de lo que pasó en ese tiempo lo hubiera vivido nunca, se sentía al igual que la niña que hace siete años escapaba del castillo para jugar, sintió como todo el desánimo y la pesadumbre que la rodearon durante tanto se esfumaba con solo una mirada, con solo un movimiento del hylian, quien en ese momento estaba demasiado ido y confuso como para hacer otra cosa que estar parado.

Decidió hacer su aparición, Link no tardó en sentir su presencia, volteándose rápidamente mientras desenvainaba la Espada Maestra, cosa que lo asombró, pues había creído ganar el sigilo suficiente como para no ser descubierto de esa forma, pero lo que no sabía es que para Link era imposible no sentirlo, porque el sheikah tenía un esencia que, sin despertar, ya esperaba poder encontrarla.

Link parecía contener su estupefacción, pero para el sheikah, quien podía sentir las emociones, los sentimientos le llegaban como propios, podía saber como los pensamientos en la cabeza de Link eran confusos, sentía su miedo, su tristeza.

Y claro, la princesa oculta en el cuerpo de Sheik también en su momento sintió lo mismo, comprendía perfectamente la emociones de Link, pero en su posición no le estaba permitido compartir su empatía, no podría consolarlo ni sostenerlo de la misma forma que le habría gustado, como Impa había hecho con ella.

Desde el exterior se presentó como Sheik y le indicó parte de su misión, diciéndole en código la ubicación de cada sabio, Link era listo y sabría interpretarlo. Después de eso se fue tan rápida y sigilosamente como apareció, sin que Link se diera cuenta.

No podría soportar un segundo más a su lado, sin poder evitar revelarlo todo, y es que todo el asunto de verdad le causaba dolor, porque sabía que el joven frente a él, la persona digna de llamarse "Héroe del Tiempo", seguía siendo un niño. Por mucho que hubiera cambiado físicamente, sabía que el hylian en siete años no había madurado como lo hubiera hecho si las cosas fueran distintas, y es que daba por asegurado que Link habría querido crecer despierto, ya sea para entrenarse y enfrentar su destino juntos, o solo para esperar el momento en el cual debían actuar, tal y como había hecho ella; sola.

Sheik supo que los recuerdos habían hecho que el tiempo pasara rápido en cuanto vio a Link caminar de vuelta hacia la salida de la villa con el gancho en mano, se le veía mejor, mucho más recuperado.

Se había enterado por Impa que el primer día tras despertar no se movió en absoluto del Templo del Tiempo, quizá demasiado abrumado por el efecto de la epifanía.

Suspiró, agotado, sin importar el momento y que tan cansado estuviera debía seguirlo, y una parte muy al interior se sentía feliz de poder tener la libertad de hacerlo, aunque no pudiera intervenir, aunque fuera a escondidas.

* * *

 **…**

Link cruzó el puente que conectaba el bosque kokiri con el resto del mundo con contenida impaciencia y un poco de ánimo muy bien camuflado, tratando de no hacerse muchas expectativas respecto a su estado, pues, tras haber visto la ciudadela de Hyrule podía esperar cualquier cosa, buena o mala.

Podía decirse que no estaba ni triste, ni muy feliz, más bien esperaba ver lo mejor sin ilusionarse mucho, aunque en el fondo deseaba ver a los kokiris en el mismo lugar que él los había visto por última vez.

Aun así, el deseo le resultaba imposible, después de todo, habían pasado siete años, aunque para él tan solo transcurrieron unos meses desde que abandonara su hogar.

Lo primero que vio fue la aldea kokiri desolada y hundida en un silencio sepulcral, ni siquiera la niña de las coletas que siempre estaba en la entrada se encontraba en su lugar.

Decidido a avanzar, no tardó en ver que la soledad de la aldea se debía a que prácticamente todo estaba invadido por bestias, los pobres niños debían vivir aterrados, sin poder hacer nada más que resguardarse en sus casas y esperar una salvación, no tenían muchas oportunidades sin la protección del gran árbol Deku.

El héroe no descansó hasta que cada monstruo y bestia fuera acabado, y tampoco lo haría hasta que la paz en el bosque fuera devuelta.

Link nunca se había considerado una persona violenta, pero los cambios también hacían efecto en él. Sin dejar que la ira comandara sus acciones se vio en la necesidad tarde en temprano de arrebatar la vida de aquellos seres oscuros a cambio de la suya y la seguridad de los demás, la vida de aquellos entes convocados para matar y ser asesinados, quienes no tuvieron suerte ante la hoja de la Espada Maestra.

Tras eso fue de casa en casa, preguntándole a cada niño si se encontraba bien, comprobando que, por suerte, los kokiris estaban sanos y salvos, pero seguían terriblemente atemorizados. Fue entonces que se percató de una cosa, ni Saria ni Mido se encontraban en ningún lado.

—¿Dónde está Saria?- preguntó tras haber corroborado su hallazgo.

Al principio, los kokiris lo miraron con desconfianza, Link lo entendió, era el primer extranjero en entrar al bosque, pero tras observarlo unos momentos, vieron algo que los hizo tener fe en él, aquel señor tan extraño, y misteriosamente conocido, los había ayudado, él los salvaría.

—Ella fue con Mido hasta el bosque perdido y no han vuelto —dijo uno de los niños con voz temblorosa—. ¿Puede ir a ver cómo están, señor? —Link le sonrió en respuesta y la acaricio la cabeza desordenándole los cabellos, dispuesto a partir ahora mismo.

Los Bosques perdidos tenían un encanto que el resto del bosque no poseía, Link hace mucho supuso que era esa extraña belleza lo que hacía que muchos intentaran adentrarse en él, engañados por aquel traicionero encanto, el de sus árboles de un perenne verde y la agradable temperatura que siempre había al interior de la foresta, de como el sol cobijaba deliciosamente, sin abrasar, y del hipnotizante murmullo de la canción de Saria.

Llegando a la entrada recordó lo primero que le enseñó la kokiri, debía elegir qué dirección tomar, frente a él habían tres caminos que tras segundos de duda, decidió marchar por la izquierda.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver que su elección había sido correcta, podía confiar bastante en sus instintos, y así siguió siendo por el resto del camino.

* * *

 **…**

No era la primera vez que Link estaba frente a la entrada del llamado "Templo del Bosque", fueron muchas las veces que fue junto a Saria para jugar y pasar el día, y ahora por más que viera ella no se encontraba allí, no se encontraba en el lugar en el que dijo lo esperaría, sino que dentro del Templo.

Momentos como esos eran los que a Link lo desanimaban y lo ponían nostálgico, su concepción del tiempo era distinta, una parte de él aún no aceptaba que habían pasado siete años y que las cosas cambiaran tanto, de forma tan brusca, como si en lugar de existir un proceso hubieran sido destruidas al primer golpe, pero la realidad era otra, y entre una y otra cosa, había existido un proceso que él no vio, que él no evitó o al menos, pudo atrasar. Como una flor que sin importar cuanto la riegues continua marchitándose.

Sintió la ya conocida presencia de Sheik a sus espaldas, el héroe supuso que el sheikah nunca se dejaría ver de una forma más o menos común.

—El paso del tiempo siempre es cruel…Pareciera que va a un ritmo distinto para cada persona, pero nadie puede hacer nada para cambiarlo. Una cosa que no se desvanece con el tiempo son los recuerdos de la niñez —dijo Sheik con su voz monótona e inmutable— Si alguna vez deseas volver aquí, toca el "Minueto del Bosque" —Y le enseñó la canción.

Link estaba demasiado concentrado en las palabras del sheikah como para poner total concentración a la canción, sin importar lo hermosa que le pareciera y lo agradable que se sintiera en sus oídos. La melodía parecía confundirse con el aire y fundirse con el cantar natural del bosque, pero aquello no importaba, tenía la mente pegada en las profundas palabras del de los ojos carmesí.

Claro, pensó, los recuerdos de cuando "era" niño nunca los olvidaría, desde su estadía con los kokiris hasta la travesía por la búsqueda de las piedras espirituales, y sobre todo, el tiempo que había pasado con Zelda.

Aquello lo hizo preguntarse cómo estaría ella y qué le habría ocurrido en todos esos años. ¿Estaría bien, Gannondorf la habría encontrado?

El hecho de pensar que la princesa estuviera en manos del villano hacía su sangre arder del coraje, pero por eso estaba embarcándose en una nueva travesía, para despertar a los sabios y derrotar al villano, para crear un nuevo y mejor futuro para Hyrule, un lugar en donde los kokiris pudieran salir a jugar tranquilos en el bosque, un lugar donde él y Zelda pudieran estar juntos.

Link miró al sheikah, quien parecía estar igual de melancólico que él o más incluso, pensó entonces que para Sheik los años debieron ser más difíciles, probablemente él sentía con mayor pesadez los recuerdos de mejores tiempo, porque a diferencia del héroe, Sheik había vivido aquello que a él se le negó.

—¿Tú también tienes recuerdos que no cambiarías por nada, no? —Preguntó el hylian muy seguro de la respuesta, sabiendo que las palabras de hace unos momentos, no solo iban dirigidas a él.

El sheikah se sintió socavado con la pregunta, así mismo la princesa se estremecía de la nostalgia, daría lo que fuera por recuperar aquello, recordaba con alegría y un dejo de tristeza a medio borrar lo que había sido una mejor época, y lo que pasó tras eso.

Recordaba como poco a poco lo que ella conocía se le fue arrebatado, las veces que tuvo que huir sin opción de ayudar, de traer una salvación en vez de desgracia al lugar a donde iba, como poco a poco lo que era un reino lleno de jolgorio y regocijo cambiaba, como los semblantes de la gente se transformaban, cada persona, cada habitante que cayó por su causa. Recordaba el miedo, la desesperación, la angustia, la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasaría al día siguiente, teniendo que optar entonces por la resiliencia.

Y ante ella, tenía el fin de todo, la persona que haría que las cosas finalmente cambiaran. A pesar que sabía que nada cambiaría sus recuerdos, las expectativas de nuevos y mejores momentos le animaban

—Ojalá todo terminara pronto —se le escapó, ignorando la pregunta del hylian. Sheik había usado un tono tan sombrío y triste en su voz que él no pudo pasar por alto, el sheikah le estaba mostrando una faceta más allá de la monotonía.

—¿Qué significa "ojalá"? —A la princesa en el interior del sheikah la pregunta le causó gracia, le traía recuerdos más agradables, más allá de la ataraxia.

—¿No sabes lo que significa? —Preguntó, a lo que Link negó con su cabeza—. Ojalá…denota el vivo deseo de que algo suceda.

Link lo pensó un poco, la palabra se le hacía rara pero poseía un lindo significado, sobre todo porque él, por mucho, siempre "esperaba" que las cosas ocurrieran, pero no de la misma forma que indicaba la palabra.

Durante mucho tiempo, su mayor deseo era tener un hada, y por el mismo periodo, estuvo "esperando" hasta que Navi llegó a su vida, por lo tanto su deseo ya había sido cumplido, y la compañía de Navi hacia las cosas más amenas, más cotidianas y agradables. Navi con sus regaños y su forma de ser llenaba, en su medida, el hueco que se había formado en el corazón del hylian.

Ahora mismo Link tenía otro deseo que había suplantado cualquier otro anhelo que hubiera tenido tiempo atrás.

Suspiró.

—Ojalá pudiera volver a ver a Zelda —dijo, y Sheik nuevamente sintió como propia la tristeza del héroe.

—Ella está bien —respondió el sheikah, pero en su interior Zelda susurraba, tratando que sus palabras llegaran a él: "Estoy contigo Link, siempre lo estoy"

Pero las palabras nunca fueron escuchadas.

* * *

 **…**

A veces, Zelda se dedicaba únicamente a observar a Link, a través de los ojos carmesí del sheikah, en un gesto que iba más allá del deber, la necesidad de ayudarlo y protegerlo durante su travesía, como ahora, que velaba el sueño del héroe.

Tenía entendido que Link se dirigía hacia el desierto, en busca de despertar al último sabio, pero como cualquier otra persona el pobre necesitaba descansar, así que después de que Navi le insistiera durante todo el camino para que durmiera y recuperara fuerzas terminó cediendo ante las quejas del hada.

Para Navi, Link seguía siendo un niño, pues a pesar de la edad la lógica del hylian podía resultar, a momentos, infantil. El asunto iba en que para Navi era necesario que Link durmiera lo suficiente, ya que según ella aún estaba "en pleno crecimiento".

—Te vas a quedar enano si no me haces caso, ¿nunca has pensado que eres…no sé, "bajito"? —A Link el comentario no le llegó como el hada quiso, pues, hace no mucho, él debía alzar la vista para ver a la cara de los demás, y en cuanto despertó, se dio cuenta la perspectiva que su nueva altura le daba. Ahora cuando hablaba, lo hacía frente a frente con las personas, y las ocasiones que se topaba con alguien que lo superaba en estatura no se intimidaba en lo absoluto, acostumbrado a la sensación de ser más "bajo" que el resto.

—No. ¿Y tú, Navi, qué se siente ser una bola de luz que no supera en altura ni a los insectos? —Navi solo pudo responder con una pequeña regañina que hacía cuando realmente se molestaba, incluso su común luz azulada cambiaba por un tono rojizo, tirando con todas sus fuerzas de una de las orejas del hylian, cosa que de verdad dolía.

Sabía muy bien que a las hadas solo les cabía un sentimiento a la vez.

Luego de eso el héroe su tumbó a dormir bajo la sombra de uno de los tantos árboles esparcidos en la pradera, dejándose hundir rápidamente en un sueño profundo y tranquilo, lejos de las pesadillas y la crudeza de la realidad. Sheik daba gracias a las diosas por aquello.

Epona, su yegua, también descansaba, actuando a modo de almohada para el héroe, quien además había colocado su particular gorro verde sobre sus parpados para evitar que los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de las hojas del árbol lo molestaran.

Navi se había acurrucado sobre el pecho del hylian, disfrutando del sube y baja de la acompasada respiración del héroe, desde su posición reparó en la presencia del sheikah, pero no dijo nada sabiendo que sus intenciones eran buenas. Así que, segura que alguien los resguardaba, se dejó llevar por la somnolencia del momento.

Sheik agradeció no tener que entablar conversación alguna ni con el hada, ni con el héroe, no porque no le agradará (a pesar que siempre trataba de evitarlo), sino porque, siempre que hablaba con él sentía el impulso de mandarlo todo al diablo y quitarse de encima aquella fachada que, sin que nadie interviniera, armó.

Pero, ¿realmente podría, estaba dispuesta a revelarlo todo?

Zelda era sabia y conocía su destino, la forma en que las diosas habían hilado todo para la efectividad de sus designios, ella lo sabía y aceptaba, a sabiendas que de ello dependía la liberación de su pueblo del yugo del tirano, pero…¿Y Link?

¿Podría ver las cosas de la misma manera sabiéndolo todo?

Muchas eran las veces en la se tragó las palabras, cuando sentía las ganas de soltarlo todo, absolutamente todo, desde el libro, hasta el final que estaba escrito entre sus páginas.

Muchas fueron las ocasiones en las que hubiera querido revelarle su verdadera identidad, quitarse esa máscara de encima, que Sheik realmente era la princesa Zelda a quien tanto buscaba, la persona que le había encomendado la búsqueda de las piedras espirituales a ahora más de siete años.

Quería hablarle de la culpa que sentía, que había estado equivocada, tan malditamente equivocada.

Tiempo atrás, antes de que todo esto sucediera, creyó que si se adelantaba a los acontecimientos tendría la posibilidad de evitarlos, pero las cosas se le fueron en contra y ahora Link cargaba a rastras las consecuencias, y quizá cuánto tiempo lo haría.

Olvidó que el camino hacia la salvación era uno que las diosas trazaron hacia mucho, mucho antes que ellos renacieran en aquella época.

—¿Qué acaso no tienes que hacer nada mejor que espiarme? —Escuchó de boca de Link, quien había despertado y ahora se encontraba acomodándose sobre el pasto, tratando de ocultar de su voz los rezagos del sueño.

Sheik frunció el ceño, en todo lo que llevaba "conviviendo" con el hylian nunca lo había tratado así.

—¿Y tú, héroe? Si no perdieras tanto tiempo haciendo cosas que poco tienen que ver con tu misión podrías descansar en condiciones, estás muy expuesto —respondió el sheikah dedicándole una mirada de reprobación con su único ojo visible—. De todas formas, ¿no estás cansado de todo esto, no sería mejor que cumplieras lo más rápido posible?

Link lo pensó un rato, sin poder obtener una respuesta directa al asunto, no es que él quisiera retrasar las cosas, simplemente se sentía en el derecho de poder darse una pausa de vez en cuando, tenía derecho de recuperar lo que no vivió.

—Yo no he estado "perdiendo el tiempo", porque en primer lugar ya he perdido bastante —objetó, molesto—. Deberías saberlo si me has estado observando todo el rato, ¿no?

—¿Y eso no te sorprende? —Preguntó desafiante, sabiendo que el asunto se le estaba escapando de las manos, mientras se acomodaba en la rama del árbol.

El héroe suspiró, el tema de conversación de verdad lo agotaba.

—Claro que no —contestó, con un tono inusualmente serio.

—¿Por qué no?

—Primero me dijeron que era un hylian en vez de un kokiri y luego me dijeron que era el Héroe del Tiempo, y he estado todo este tiempo tratando de creerme el cuento, después de eso creo que es más fácil creer que me has estado espiando. Ya casi nada me sorprende.

Y Sheik volvió, una vez más, a tragarse sus palabras.

* * *

 **…**

Link tuvo la certeza de que su travesía finalmente llegaba a su fin en cuanto, tras recibir el medallón del espíritu de mano de Nabooru, supo que "alguien" lo estaba esperando en el Templo del Tiempo.

Así que, haciendo uso de la Ocarina del Tiempo, el héroe se tele transportó al lugar. Dentro del Templo las cosas no cambiaban, se respiraba la misma aura tranquila bajo la protección de las paredes imperturbables.

—Te he estado esperando —dijo la conocida voz del sheikah a sus espaldas. A Link le sorprendió el que no hubiera caído del techo, sino que apareciera como cualquier otro que viene y va.

Sonrió, dentro de lo que se había convertido su vida en el transcurso de la aventura Sheik era el único que efectivamente se mantuvo a su lado hasta el final.

Dejando los saludos del lado el sheikah comenzó a relatar la profecía de la Trfuerza, la misma que Zelda le había contado, y añadiendo lo que supo de boca de Rauru, el momento en el que Gannondorf se infiltró en el Reino Sagrado, cumpliéndola.

—Gannondorf no poseía el equilibrio adecuado para poseer la Trifuerza completa, por lo tanto en cuanto éste la encontró la reliquia se dividió, obteniendo el fragmento que más lo representaba, el del Poder, mientras que tú, Link, eres el poseedor del Fragmento del Valor.

A Link la revelación no lo tomó por sorpresa y Sheik aquello lo vio reflejado en los ojos del hylian, confirmando sus sospechas.

Al igual que a la princesa, Link había sido juzgado por el Fragmento de la Trifuerza.

Él no recordaba muy bien la experiencia, tenía bastantes lagunas del momento, al igual que Zelda, solo poseía el vago recuerdo de encontrarse en una estancia totalmente blanca en la cual no podía hacer nada más que escucharse.

— _Zelda fue una niña que supo mucho y pensó poco, no estás preparado aún para hacerte llamar "Héroe del Tiempo." Ustedes solo fueron un par de niños jugando a ser héroes._

— _Yo solo quiero ver a Zelda…_

Devuelto a la realidad Link vio como el sheikah lo esperaba para retomar su dialogo, consciente del ensimismamiento del hylian.

—El portador del Fragmento de la Sabiduría es el séptimo sabio y guía de estos —entonces Sheik alzó el dorso de su mano sobre su rostro a la vez que la imagen la Trifuerza brillaba en el dorso de su mano, inundando la estancia de una luz dorada comenzó la transformación, dejando en el lugar del sheikah, a la princesa Zelda.

Esta vez Link no pudo ocultar su estupefacción y el golpe de emociones que la visión le provocó. El saber que todo este tiempo el sheikah no era más que ella, que Zelda, lo reconfortó, supo que todo este tiempo ella había estado a su lado, oculta y presa de las circunstancias, pero sin importar eso nunca lo abandonó, ni lo dejó de lado.

—Aquella persona soy yo —pausó—. En el momento que Gannondorf asaltó el castillo huí junto a Impa, y cuando te vi en el camino creí que lo mejor sería confiarte la Ocarina, creyendo que así Gannondorf no tendría acceso al Reino Sagrado, pero en el momento que sacaste la Espada Maestra tu cuerpo fue aprisionado.

La princesa suspiró tratando de mantenerse tranquila para continuar el relato, pero el peso de los recuerdos se lo estaba complicando.

—Gannondorf entonces, viendo la oportunidad se hizo con la Trifuerza e invadió el Reino Sagrado con su oscuridad, obtuvo el poder necesario para transformarse en un rey cruel y despiadado. Me mantuve estos siete años oculta bajo la identidad de Sheik y aprendiendo el arte de las sombras, esperándote —la princesa miró a los ojos del héroe, sin encontrar en ellos resentimiento alguno, a pesar de la culpa que ella sentía—. Lo lamento tanto Link, quizá si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, yo…

—Ya no importa eso, Zelda —le dijo el hylian, acercándose y posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro, en actitud reconfortante–. Ya nada de eso importa porque sé que estas bien —y le sonrió, Zelda a duras penas correspondió la sonrisa sin poder entender la facilidad del hylian para dejar pasar el asunto.

—Después de tanto tiempo puedo estar frente a ti otra vez Link —dijo posando su mano en la mejilla del héroe—. El reinado de Gannondorf tiene los días contados, por favor, préstame tus fuerzas para esta última batalla.

Link sonrió en respuesta, de la misma forma que afirmó, cuando, hace siete años, le encomendó la búsqueda de las piedras espirituales.

Ya no se trataba de una batalla por la convicción de derrotar al mal y hacer lo correcto, ni por traer de vuelta un gobierno que había desaparecido junto a su heredera. La presencia de Zelda le devolvía sus fuerzas y otorgaba nuevas energías.

—Gracias, Link.

El momento se vio interrumpido en cuanto un estruendo envolvió las paredes del Templo del Tiempo, provocando un leve movimiento. Zelda quien trataba de mantener el equilibrio con ayuda del héroe se vio forzada a interrumpir su contacto al ser rodeada por lo que parecía ser una capsula mágica, similar al amor de Nayru.

—¡Por fin te he encontrado, estúpida princesa! —La voz les causó un escalofrió a ambos, era Gannondorf— Te felicito por haber escapado hace siete años, pero fuiste descuidada y bajaste la guardia —Zelda sintió como la capsula en la que fue aprisionaba tenía un efecto paralizante, a la vez que Link intentaba sacarla de adentro, desesperado por el pensamiento de lo que le sucedería a la princesa.

Zelda dejó escapar un grito adolorido en lo que se elevaba.

—Pronto obtendré los fragmentos restantes y ni tú, Héroe del Tiempo, ni nadie, podrá hacerme frente. Si te crees capaz de derrotarme y quieres volver a ver a Zelda, ven a mi castillo, te estaré esperando —y la voz se desvaneció junto a la princesa, dejando nuevamente inmutable el Templo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Link se dejó caer de rodillas, frustrado, enojado consigo mismo dirigió su puño hasta al suelo, golpeando con fuerza y liberando parte del coraje que bullía en su interior.

—Maldito seas Gannondorf…

* * *

 **…**

Para el tirano y llamado Rey del Mal, las circunstancias de ese momento no tenían forma definida, el presente se reducía a vagos avistamientos de lo que sucedía en ese momento, en la forma en que las punzadas y laceraciones atravesaban su cuerpo causadas por las flechas de luz.

Y el futuro, el futuro simplemente no sabía cómo nombrarlo, Gannondorf se veía encerrado en algún lugar desconocido y sin salida alguna, rodeado de esa asquerosa y maldita luz que tanto aborrecía, veía como lo tragaba, como lo arrastraba a ella, y el gritaba de la frustración y de la ira, de su odio en contra de las diosas y los elegidos de la Trifuerza, a ese par de chiquillos que mientras veía como lo espiaban no representaban amenaza alguna, eran tan solo un par de insectos fáciles de aplastar.

El efecto de la parálisis sobre su ser lo devolvió a la realidad, Zelda, esa estúpida niña utilizaba su poder luminoso para mantenerlo quieto mientras que el otro mocoso acababa con él.

—¡Link! —Gritó Zelda desesperada tratando de mantener su poder, el sudor perlaba la frente de la princesa y sentía como su respiración se aceleraba al igual que su ritmo cardíaco—. ¡Solo tienes una oportunidad, dale el golpe de gracia y acaba con esto! —Y dejó que la gravedad hiciera su efecto, cayendo agotada ante el extenuante uso de magia.

Gannondorf, rendido y derrotado, miró al Héroe frente a él, incapaz de aceptar ser vencido por un crío, por el chico que había juzgado de minúsculo aquel día en que tomó el poder. No tenía ni idea de cómo se vería su semblante, pero en la mirada de Link no había rastro de aquel niño, en él solo podía ver al elegido por la diosas, el destinado a derrotarle y acabar con él.

—Te subestimé tanto, chico —pero él, sin detenerse a escucharlo, derramó toda esa furia contenida en un último arrebatamiento, dando el golpe final.

El llamado Rey del Mal sentía como el arma lo atravesaba, deslizándose limpia y rápida por su carne, antes que los sabios actuaran y Gannondorf se viera finalmente incapaz de voltear la situación.

Caído y casi muerto, Gannondorf observaba como la luz que vio en aquel atisbo lo tragaba y aprisionaba, sentía como las emociones volvían y la ira y sed de poder regresaban, ya no se trataba de la bestia esperando su fin, sino de un ser deseando su venganza, ahogado en la desesperante frustración.

—Los maldigo, mi furia resurgirá y el sello se romperá. Recuérdenlo, aún conservo el fragmento del poder —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que el sello se completaran y los sabios terminaran su función.

* * *

 **…**

En aquel lugar, donde no existían limitaciones definidas, todo parecía ser cómodo, cálido y reconfortante incluso, así pensó Link, quien apreciaba el azul del cielo, ignorando que pisaba la nada y mantenía la tranquilidad ante aquella confortable experiencia.

Se sentía satisfecho y hacia caso omiso al cansancio, el sentimiento de superación era lo que lo hacía ignorar el resto de sensaciones no benignas, como el agotamiento y el dolor de sus heridas, el dolor y el peso de las malas experiencias y recuerdos se creían desvanecer en cuanto observó a Zelda frente a él, con su vestido manchado, la cara sucia y el semblante agotado, pero la mirada de la Princesa era radicalmente distinta, era tan bella, tan de ella, no de la mujer que creció bajo el yugo del villano, sino de la niña que él conoció hace más de siete años.

Zelda quien miraba al héroe no podía ocultar la alegría del momento, al menos, en este tiempo lo tenía a su lado y aquella fue la única cosa que de alguna forma logró evitar.

Suspiró, culpable.

—Ya todo ha acabado.

Aquello, todo lo que había pasado fue fruto de sus errores, de las decisiones tomadas apresuradamente en un intento desesperado que terminaron siendo en vano. Le habían quitado siete años de su vida y le trajo consecuencias que si no fuera por su fortaleza, quizá no hubiera superado. Ya le había hecho mucho daño.

Pero ahora la situación era distinta, podía hacer algo por él, era capaz de devolverlo a su tiempo, ahora que las cosas sucedieron, que el mandato había sido cumplido, ¿qué se lo impedía? Ni siquiera los juegos en el tiempo, podía solucionar las cosas desde un principio, devolver las vidas creando un nuevo futuro en donde nada de esto ocurriera.

Devolvería a Link a su tiempo y delatarían a Gannondorf antes que asaltara al castillo.

—"… _y esta vez no se te ocurra desobedecerme, niña, las estas desafiando"_ —recordó las palabras de la voz.

—Link, te debo una disculpa —empezó, fijándose en como el hylian la miraba confundido—. No fui capaz de prever las consecuencias de obtener el poder del Reino Sagrado y te arrastré a ti en todo esto. Es momento de enmendarme. Por favor, dame la Ocarina.

El ritmo que estaba tomando no le gustaba, no le gustaba en nada, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

A pesar que su mente protestaba Link sacó de su alforja, con un movimiento acostumbrado la Ocarina del Tiempo, y se la pasó a Zelda, no sin antes tener un último contacto entre sus manos.

—Una vez que llegues, debes clavar la Espada Maestra en su pedestal y cerrar el Portal del Tiempo, de esa forma finalizará la comunicación entre una época y otra. Este es el adiós por el momento —dijo lo más firme que pudo, era cierto que aquel no era un "adiós" permanente, pues Link se reencontraría con su "yo" del pasado y volverían a verse, pero el sentimiento la desgarraba y no era la única, el Héroe parecía igualmente afectado y disconforme.

—Pero, tú…

—Por favor, recupera el tiempo perdido, volveremos a encontrarnos, te lo prometo —llevando el instrumento a sus labios, Zelda entonó la canción que le permitiría volver al pasado.

La Princesa vio como el Héroe se elevaba y se desvanecía conforme su apariencia cambiaba y eran sustituidos por sus rasgos y apariencia infantil, dirigiéndose un último vistazo y una palabra cuyos sonidos nunca fueron emitidos.

—Princesa Zelda, has vuelto a equivocarte.

* * *

 **…**

En los jardines del castillo, Impa, sabia de la Sombra, observaba el reencuentro entre su protegida y el Héroe, viendo como sentados alegremente Link trataba de hacerla reír y Zelda lloriqueaba de la alegría tras el viaje en el tiempo.

La sheikah suspiró, acongojada y triste por la pareja, cuestionándose seriamente la decisión de la Princesa y en que estaría pensando al momento de cometer tal desafío hacia sus deidades al haber jugado con el tiempo, creando no solo una, sino dos líneas temporales alternas.

El camino creado por Zelda crearía tres consecuencias que, estaba segura, lamentaría, la primera de ellas, es que en aquel futuro alterno había dejado a Hyrule sin un "Héroe", desamparado y sin quien lo protegiera de futuras confrontaciones.

De alguna forma evitaría que Link cumpliera su destino, permitiéndole, no solo a él, sino a ambos, disfrutar en plenitud de aquella etapa tan importante: la infancia. Pues ya no existiría un "Héroe del Tiempo" ni una "Princesa del Destino", únicamente dos chiquillos, como en un principio, jugando a ser Héroes, estaban huyendo del camino que las diosas trazaron para ellos, escapando de las responsabilidades, pero ¿quién los culparía, no habían ya pasado ellos lo suficiente?

No, porque para las diosas nunca lo era, por eso estaban en ese juego, de reencarnaciones y ciclos con la misma historia, repitiéndose interminablemente.

La tercera, y la más temible, ambos serian castigados, como sabia Impa conocía del futuro poco tentador que sufrirían ambos, no estaba muy segura, pero las diosas crearían la forma en la que ambos elegidos se arrepintieran de sus acciones, y todo esto ¿por qué?

Por las decisiones de la princesa, quien nuevamente había arrastrado a Link consigo.

Pero ellos nunca lo sabrían, deberían darse cuenta de sus errores por ellos mismos y enmendarlos, quizá en que momento, ¿En esta vida o en la siguiente, hasta cuándo continuaría?

Diosas, cuánto dolería.

 **Fin de la primera parte**

* * *

Lamento mucho si no es lo que esperaban, pero deberán saber y espero que me comprendan, que no podía darles un final completamente concluso, pues como verán, ésta es apenas la primera parte, dando asi inicio a la trama principal.

He intentado enmendar esto tratando de hacer el capitulo lo más completo posible, espero que de todas formas se les haya hecho ameno y agradable, hice lo mejor posible y lamento si no fue suficiente.

La continuación de este fic, que he titulado como: "Quam Benigma", se viene en lo que espero sea menos de un mes. He de decir que es algo un tanto más complejo que este, por lo tanto quiero avanzar lo más posible para evitar futuras pausas. :)

Chicos, realmente muchas gracias por sus comentarios y también a los que siguieron esta historia, no saben cuanto se los agradezco, son un apoyo muy importante para esta historia y espero tenerlos conmigo en la segunda parte. ^^

Dudas, preguntas, quejas y criticas, dejen review, no soy adivina para saber si les gustó o no y además me ayuda mucho, siempre contesto.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


End file.
